Mixed Melody
by silver-jasmine
Summary: TILII's neck to neck with the rival allgirl band group Sweet Notes, until they discover that one of their members has an amazing voice. That's when TILII's career really starts to heat up and Sweet Notes ain't so sweet anymore. [Full summary inside!]


Flora/Rini: Hi there! New co-writing story! My idea! Um, ... Yeah! Believe It! ... ... ... I'm having a Naruto moment here.

Jessie/Rumi: Um... okay, well, I'm going to back away slowly...

**FULL SUMMARY**: TILII's neck to neck with the rival all-girl band Sweet Notes, until they discover that one of their members has an amazing voice. That's when TILII's career really starts to heat up and Sweet Notes ain't so sweet anymore. They're both competing for the Best Newcomers of the Year award. Plus, can a relationship stir up between the new singer of TILII and one of their own band members???

**Disclaimer**: I, known as Flora/Rini here on fanfiction, and my cousin, known as Jessie/Rumi here on fanfiction, do not, I repeat, DO NOT, own Naruto. We do own this plot and the OCs!

Flora/Rini: Oh! And Ino also is called Sugar sometimes, Kin as Cinnamon, and Sakura as Rosemary. AND!!!! And there will be absolutly NO same gender pairings!!

* * *

Chapter 1-Expect the Unexpected 

"The recording chart and the Top 50 has be filled with songs from the bands first album, Raining Light. They are currently working on completing their second album, currently called Breeze, which will be released and be in stores in less than a month," repeated Gaara as he read from a section of an article.

"Let's see, here's another one. The headline is _Making the Band_. What you need: a lead singer, a rocking guitarist, a stellar keyboardist, a cool-tune drummer, some cool styles and a cool group of people to work with! That's what the new band, TILII (said as T-I-L-I-I or T-I-L-Double I), Tell It Like It Is, is using for their music formula," read Temari as she propped up her heeled-boot clad feet onto the table, discussing with the others, as the magazine had written, 'a cool group of people to work with'.

-----------------------

"Okay, I think that's enough lip gloss," said the make-up artist as she applied a thin coat of pink-tinted glittery clear gloss onto Rini's lips. Rini had on a light blush, golden-peach eyeshadow, and blue mascara with midnight blue eyeliner, while her fingernails had been coated with a glittery clear polish. She didn't like make-up, but since she joined the band, she wore some make-up provided by the make-up artists. She wore a pair of short aqua-blue glass bead dangle earrings. Her short, shoulder length layered dark black-like-indigo hair was kept down and sprayed with glitter, unfortunately to her dislike because she didn't getting her hair sprayed, had completed the look of her head. She wore a red crossing halter shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans while her feet each wore a black half-inched heeled shoes with two-straps going across the foot, and she left her make-up room to get to the other room where her band mates were.

Rumi had already finished her make-up: clear lip gloss, black mascara, black eyeliner, and a little bit of maroon eyeshadow. Her blond hair with natural chocolate highlight hair was put in a loose side ponytail with her side bangs up to her cheek bone left alone. She wore fitted dark jeans that had a few rips here and there and a fitted black tank top with a red tie. Also, she had black converse sneakers, black studs, and her nails were painted black. She admired her various guitar picks while waiting for her other band mates.

Ryu wore his regular outfit: green button-up shirt over a blue t-shirt with today's color of tan cargos and black sneakers. He played around with his drumsticks and ate some ramen. His short dark brown-nearly black hair was sort of spiked up and his feet were tapping the ground.

The threesome tilted their heads cowards the door when they heard footsteps approaching. The door opened to reveal Sasuke wearing a buttoned-up dark blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and black pants and shoes. He noticed the others, in their outfits and make-up if they wore any, and he sat down in his empty chair in between Rini and Ryu, and rested his head upon his fist. Rumi stood up and went to the mini-fridge to grab a mini-can of Dr. Pepper and returned to her seat with a sweating can which left water marks on the table. Rini sipped her iced tea while she heard the footsteps of Shikamaru on his way to the room with the sheet of paper. Shikamaru entered the room, faster than usual, his eyes frowning as he looked at everyone's face, spending a few seconds more on Sasuke face, while he walked to his chair on the other side of the room. He sat next to Rumi on his right with Ryu on his left and got down to business.

"Ok, what's the good news?" asked Rumi, seeing and taking note of Shikamaru's slight frown and his slightly quickened pace earlier.

"The good news is that the lighting is great and all of the instruments are in awesome condition," responded Shikamaru, still glancing back and forth between the stained oak table and Sasuke.

"So, what's the bad news?" questioned Ryu, who finally finished his instant ramen bowl, putting down the chopsticks.

"You see, our Valentine's Day Contest for a fan-guest singer turned out bad because the winner and runner-up both got sick before tonight's concert, with makes it a not so perfect concert because there won't be a girl singing on the stage. With this case, we either call up a random fangirl from the audience or something else might happen."

"That's not really bad news Shikamaru. It's nothing to worry over about. Whatever happens, happens Shikamaru. Maybe you need a diet coke or something if you thought that was like 'It's major bad news' bad. Scratch that, don't get a _diet_ coke, just a regular coke," said Ryu.

-----------------------

The crowd held up their glow-in-the-dark sticks and their 'I/We love you!' banners as the ceiling lights wandered above them. TILII just ended their song as the curtain pulled down for the bands 15 minute break so the band members could get changed or get refreshed as the fans either stayed where they were or went to get some merchandise from the store.

Rumi was in the make-up cubical getting her make-up redone while Rini was changing wardrobe next door. Ryu had put on two new shirts and changed his drumsticks and was just pacing around for nothing. Sasuke just changed his outfit entirely just because he wanted to. Rumi had gotten her make-up redone and had quickly gotten a chilled bottled water while Rini had changed her shirt to a teal and white shirt when they heard a crash on the stage. Rini rushed out without fully changing her whole outfit following Rumi toward the stage. Rumi glanced at the crash site and stopped with the bottled water, half filled with the plastic cap off, as Rini bumped into her, making her spill the water onto what fell. The water had then, circuited the keyboard.

-----------------------

"Oh my gosh! I did not mean to bump into Rumi and make her spill water all over my keyboard! Ah man! What am I going to do in the concert now!" exclaimed Rini. Shikamaru looked at the problem while they got people to remove the broken keyboard off of the stage and clean up the spill. "What I don't get is how my keyboard crash anyway." Rini kept babbling on as Shikamaru conferenced with Sasuke, Rumi, Ryu, Hinata, Gaara, and Neji.

"Rini get a hold of yourself," said Gaara bluntly. "Look, you are going to do what the rest of us say for the rest of the concert. You are going to sing with Sasuke because we don't have a keyboard to replace yours. You already know the lyrics and we also finally get someone who can actually sing, and a person that will just sing with Sasuke and at the same time **won't** be trying to make-out with him on stage with the press watching your every move."

"Go finish changing your outfit while we get the backtrack of you playing the keyboard set-up," said Neji as Hinata and Shikamaru left the small gathering of people. Rumi went back to change her outfit as Rini changed her pants and got a few dabs of lip gloss smeared on her lips again to re-shine them.

-----------------------

"Without further ado, I present to you, our special part of this concert," announced Neji as the crowd cheered while he listened to the loud echos throughout the whole crowd, heads looking like they were bobbing up and down. He ran off the stage on his right under the dancing light fixtures, with Rini entering on the left side with the black headset on when it came to her time to sing while the rest of the band had already started.

Rini and Sasuke sang a few measures together and separately throughout as the keyboard backup track played while Rumi played the guitar and Ryu played the drums. Afterward, Ryu played his small drum solo at the end of the song. Rini was off a tinsy-tiny bit, but the mix was great. All of them didn't know Rini had a really good voice. The crowd cheered even louder as the band began their next song.

-----------------------

_"If the world, should stop, we'll still have each other," sang Rini on the screen, the ceiling lights moving in a slow motion as they swept across the stage._

"That outfit is totally clashing on her," remarked Sugar, Ino, who sat in a red velvet covered sofa. She sipped down the chilled soda as she and the rest of the group watched the screen. Cinnamon, Kin, reached for a corn chip, her fingers dusted with the nacho cheese seasoning it was covered in, as Rosemary, Sakura, sat there, her mind roaming with thoughts of Sasuke dating her by next Sunday.

"Okay, change of topic because that Rini has a really bad fashion sense," said Sakura, who was known as Rosemary, covering up her daydream with the excuse.

"Don't you think that Sasuke should totally go out with us, more so over than that Rini girl singing with him? I mean, she should stick to playing that kiddie keyboard instead of singing!" asked the girl dubbed Cinnamon, who was Kin, as she munched on the chip, her hair dripping wet onto the velvet.

"Totally!" remarked Ino who was dubbed Sugar.

-----------------------

"Great performance!" commented Shikamaru toward the band members. The previous night's concert had been a surprise with the keyboard and Rini's singing talents. They had better response to her singing and not playing in the background with the keyboard, that they, the staff, had to discuse a new decision and had to get at least two votes from the four member band for approval.

"Rini you are so dead! You never told me you could sing!" said Rumi grinning, who was seated across from her in a sofa seat. She faced Sasuke and continued saying, "Sasuke, you better move aside because there's a new diva in town!"

"Whatever Rumi. By the way I was never a diva-" said Sasuke annoyed. He was sitting next to Rini.

"You were a semi-diva, and you still are. And I am not a diva Rumi, at least I don't thnk so," finished Rini, before Rumi could interrupt saying what she had just said, facing Sasuke so he would hear her.

"Oh yeah? At least I didn't break an instrument," said Sasuke, turning toward her.

"Hey, I only said what Rumi was going to say so you wouldn't argue with her! Don't argue with me instead!"

While the three of them kept bickering, Ryu sighed. _Why do they always fight?_ he thought.

"I have great news!!! The media is saying that Rini singing that night was our best show ever!" said Garra coming into the room, a big box of chocolates in his hands and some other gifts were with him. The gifts were from the offical TILII Fan Club. He gave the chocolates to Rumi, a box of sushi to Ryu, both of who ate the food. Rini got a few new flash drives and some other stuff and Sasuke just put his box of chocolate up for grabs on the table, who in which Rumi took and starting eating.

"I think it is wise to have Rini and Sasuke singing duets sometimes, or else fans will run us over now, how troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"You know I would, but then I will always have to deal with this guy right here when he has an attitude. It's really the only time when I can't stand him," said Rini. She jabbed her thumb toward his direction as she played with the new flash drives. "Hey Shikamaru, did you and Neji check the flash drives before giving them to me? They look a bit... tampered with, in the bad way." Shikamaru responded, saying that he and Neji checked them out and got rid of the ones that were tampered with pisky programs and such, before Sasuke said a remark.

"I wouldn't want to share a stage with a clumsy person anyways." Sasuke shot back, his eyes glaring at her.

"You already do, when I play the keyboard, remember? See, he has the attitude mode on." She then jabbed her other thumb toward him.

"Please??? Sasuke, you still owe me from saving your sorry butt from those horrid fan girls and Rini, you were the star on stage!" said Rumi with HUGE puppy eyes, that it's impossible to resist.

"Aw, come on Rumi that's not fair. Fine, I'll share the glory for awhile until she messes up," said Sasuke. Everybody faced Rini with puppy eyes, well except for Sasuke and Ryu maybe. And maybe Gaara too.

"AGH!!! Stop starring at me! ... ... Stop looking at me! ... ... Okay, I'll do it," said Rini.

"YAY!!! You know this is why both of you are my best friends!" said Rumi putting her arms around both of them while making the two closer to each other.

"Leave it to my girlfriend to change their minds," said Garra. Everybody stared at him.

"Girlfriend?" asked Rini and Ryu simultaneously, moving their heads to face him, Rini also accidently hitting Sasuke in the arm as she brought her hand up in the air. The eyes of the cousins were focused onto the red-head who had just spoken words from his mouth.

"Really, your girlfriend??? Whatever happened to a good friend, that happened to be a girl, who just happened to be adorable, who just happened to kiss you, and who just happened you have feelings for? Is it really true?" asked Rumi almost in happy tears. Garra slowly nodded his head.

"Aw, Sasuke you are such a meanie compared to Garra," said Rini. "Wait a minute. Did I just say meanie? Did I just say it two times?"

"Oh yeah? You ain't such a sweet pea yourself."

"For your information, a sweet pea is a flower if you didn't know that."

"Leave it to them to switch a happy situation into a argument," whispered Ryu to Shikamaru. Rumi and Garra shared a kiss, but you couldn't notice it if you were there, Rini's and Sasuke's argument would be blocking it because both of them were in front of the other two and they were standing while bickering with each other.

"My car is better than yours!" said Sasuke.

"You wish!" replied Rini. "And plus, my car is a better color than your car too! Blue is way much better than black!"

"How did the stupid argument get into cars? And then into car colors? Oh, why am I asking this? SHUT UP!!!" screamed Ryu unexpectedly. His screaming had paused the arugment for a while.

"Um...Ryu are you okay???" asked Shikamaru.

"NO!!! Sasuke and then Rini and then Garra and then...I'm losing it. I NEED MY SUSHI!!!" yelled Ryu. Then he pulled some salmon rolls from his pocket.

"You have sushi with you all the time?" asked Garra, his lips pulled apart from Rumi's.

"Duh, who doesn't?" asked Ryu confused while stuffing himself with more and more sushi.

"Okay, well I'm going to tell the press that TILII will be doing fantastic duets now, sometimes..." said Shikamaru, exiting the room, leaving behind Gaara and Rumi, being couple-ish and doing couple stuff, Ryu eating his sushi like crazy, and Sasuke and Rini almost turning their argument back to a regular conversation as they sat back down.

Then, Sasuke accidentally spilled the glass of water that was on the table and some of the water got on Rini and she started yelling at him. He yelled back in response too, being out yelled by Rini because her voice was louder than his.

------------------------

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Ino. From hearing the dreaded screeching voice of Ino, Kin and Sakura rushed into her room which by the way, has a lot of pictures of herself and Sasuke.

"What's the matter Sugar?" asked Sakura in a potenial Rosemary getup. Ino's long fake nail tapped the front page of a magazine.

"With a powerful voice like Sasuke's, and a surprisingly velvety voice like Rini's, TILII is shown to be the most successful band ever and will Sasuke and Rini make a power couple?" repeated Ino, reading the headline.

"It must be a hoax, that can't be right!" exclaimed Sakura, her head shaking. Kin snorted.

"Well Ino, it was your bright idea to begin with," said Kin. Ino, with a bright red face, looked as if she was going to slap her, but she was distracted-

"Hey couz, hows it been?" asked Rumi coming into the room swirling her keys around her finger.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?" screamed Ino, while Kin and Sakura slowly dashed out of the room.

"Well, I took my super cool Hummer-" said Rumi

"How did you get in I mean?" asked Ino screeching.

"I used my key," replied Rumi. Of course Rumi knew what Ino was getting to, but she like to fool around with her.

"Rumi, if you don't tell me this instant..." started Ino.

"I would be blackmailed, I know, I know, but you're not good at blackmailing. And even I could blackmail you with your photo of yourself with Shika in high school if you try to blackmail me," said Rumi smirking at her.

"HMPH!!!! JUST TELL ME WHY YOUR HERE!!!" said Ino breaking a glass cup filled with jello in the kitchen with her scream. The jello was surprisingly still in tact.

"Oh, then why didn't you tell me before? Well, anyways I'm here to look after you. Remember last month when you got so drunk that you stole Naruto's boxers, which by the way, isn't surprising that it has ramen on it, and wore it on you head grinding with your #1 fan on the dance floor to the Barney's theme song you requested?" asked Rumi. Ino bowed her head in shame nodding.

"Your parents got worried so they gave me a key to look after you so you won't do anything crazy. Oh, and plus, I saw a picture of it somewhere," said Rumi taking a water bottle from the mini fridge. The last sentence went unheard from Ino.

"Hey everybody!" said Ryu happily with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Rini who all trailed behind him. "Thanks again Rumi, for giving us spare keys!" Ino was now screaming.

"Uh, Rumi's cousin who I think is named Ino? I don't know if it is just me, but isn't it just a little freaky that your room is framed with my face?" asked Sasuke nervously. (Flora/Rini: Sasuke is totally OOC!! (o.0? ---It's a face.)) Rini nodded her head in agreement, which Rumi, Ryu, and Shikamaru also did, except Rumi also stuck out her foot in order to try to trip Ino in what she was going to do right after she said something.

"SASUKE!!! OMG!!! Wait right here, I have got to totally tell my posse that you are in my room!" said Ino jumping up and down, running to her purse, tripping over Rumi's foot, stumbling back up, and pulling out her phone from the frilly purple purse hanging near the door.

"I KNOW!!!...Duh, he IS my boyfriend anyway...YOU HEARD WHAT???...No, that was just a joke...Like that's going to happen...I AM NOT SELF CENTERED...Err, well in that case...but still SASUKE UCHIHA!!!...I know, I know I won't forget. Tootles!" replied Ino within 5 seconds.

"Sorry that it took so long Sasuke. Hey, do you want to go to a party tonight?" asked Ino.

"Er, actually Ino, we're celebrating the fact that we have a new singer," said Rumi.

"Well, then Sasuke, you should totally come to the party and celebrate with me!" said Ino gritting between her teeth.

"Sorry Ino, we're off limits to the martinis as well as you are, since the minute you said party, only sparkling apple cider will do right now, and maybe Shirley Temples. Because sparkling apple cider is sparkling and fizzy and Shirley Temples taste great and are also fizzy. Plus, we would all have to go to the party if you went, and I'm pretty sure Mag's the host, so that's a no, 'cause Mag's... yeah, no," replied Rini. "And well, we already have reservations as VIP guests in the Zebra Lounge for tonight."

"The Zebra Lounge?! That's like the hardest place to get a table! How'd you guys get a reservation?" questioned Sakura who popped into the room afterward.

"We know people who can pull strings," answered Rumi. After she said that, Ryu thought _'Yeah, because you're boyfriend's Gaara. And he can persuade anyone._'

"Well then, you must invite us to come along with you, after all Rumi you can't trust me NOT to go to a party," said Ino darkly.

"You've got to be kidding me! There is no way we're going to get you in!" replied Shikamaru.

"Why not? You just got a new singer a few days ago so you must have got the reservations very fast," pitched in Rin.

"Sorry, but our connection is solely for us only, and you're not part of us. And our connection..., our connection just doesn't like you," said Ryu. He continued, with a lie, saying, "Plus, we had the reservation weeks in advance. I doubt they'll be happy if we ask them for more room for more people. So no, you're not invited."

"So, your 'connection' doesn't like me?" said Ino screeching.

"Err no. Ever since highschool, you pretty much convinced, just about everybody, that he was gay until he became famous," said Ryu stupidly.

"Ryu you're so stupid. And you were doing so well too," muttered Rini under her breath as Sasuke hit his own forehead with his hand.

"Ah, so Garra is your little 'connection'. Well, I can see now that you used force into your reservation. Then I guess I'll have to use it too," said Ino grabbing her phone again.

"Hello Naruto?... Yeah it's your bitch Ino. I was wondering if you could get three VIP reservations to the Zebra Lounge tonight...No? Well in that case, what would do you if some how the press got a picture of you and dear little Sasuke-kun sharing a little smooch in grade school?...I thought so, so go contact Garra! And tell him to call me after he gets the reservations! ...Tootles!" said Ino with a devilish grin on her devilish face.

"You're doing blackmail???" asked Sasuke with a partly shocked expression that he masked with a stotic face that partly turned into a angry look. He was going to strangle her until she died!

"How dare you try to use blackmail! You forgot that the blackmail that you're trying to use includes Sasuke!" screamed Rini, pointing a finger at Ino's face. "You're supposedly 'in love' with 'your boyfriend' Sasuke and yet you are practically going to blackmail Sasuke while trying to blackmail Naruto! What are you trying to do? Kill TILII's reputation while killing Sasuke's at the same time!? Do you think you're smart?! Because if you actually do that, Sasuke will get someone to kill you too, beside the fact that I'll hurt you and you know how I get when I'm mad!! And here I thought you weren't this stupid, guess I was wrong. And plus Gaara didn't use force, you idiot of a pig!!"

"How dare you say I'm stupid!! And compare me to pigs!!" yelled Ino into Rini's ears, so loud that Rini stumbled backwards and didn't stop until Sasuke caught her as she clenched her ears in her effort to keep herself from being deaf.

"Well you are," repeated Rumi, catching onto what Rini had said earlier. "I mean, while you're trying to blackmail Naruto, you will unintentionally blackmail Sasuke at the same time too. That is really stupid of you, pig-face."

"Wait, Ino never took a picture of the event back in grade school," Sasuke whisphered into Rini's ear. She whisphered back, "I know. I just wanted to see what her reaction would be if she thought that she would blackmailing you by accident."

"Omg, omg. I am like so sorry Sasuke-kun, I didn't even think of you. You know I would never do that to you baby," said Ino almost in tears. Rini was trying so hard not to spazz out loud laughing at Ino, she had to turn and look into Sasuke's chest and or the direction of Shikamaru to prevent the others seeing her strugging to not laugh. When she did indeed started to laugh, she was doing her 'silent spazzing laugh' where she spazzes laughing without the laughing sound.

"Uh... well that really hurt. You know, I was having thoughts of you and me going steady, but now my mind is having second thoughts about that," said Sasuke, catching onto Rini's act and trying to help Rini from spazzing out loud.

"You were? WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DON'T LEAVE ME SASUKE-KUN!" cried Ino. Rumi, Shikamaru, and Ryu shared a smirk.

"Well, I think I need a day to think about it," said Sasuke putting on a thoughtful look onto his face. Now Rumi, Shikamaru, and Ryu had huge smiles on their faces and Rini was still silent spazzing.

"Ok, ok! Thank you for giving me another chance. I'll leave you alone today!" said Ino with her hopes lifting up. Unfortunately Sakura isn't as stupid as Ino.

"Hey, no offense Ino, but Sasuke would never want you in a million years. He's always been avoiding you and now when we want to go dining with him, he has been 'thinking' about you and him. I think he just wants us to go away," said Sakura.

"Yeah right, your just jealous. Sasuke-kun was just shy all these years, right?" said Ino giggling, turning her head towards Sasuke.

TBC

* * *

Jessie/Rumi: That was a long one...very long...very, VERY long...very, very- 

Flora/Rini: I think we get it.

Jessie/Rumi: Why must you hurt me this way?

Flora/Rini: What are you talking about?

Jessie/Rumi: Err, my brother's talking is getting to me. I think I need to pig out on my Halloween candy... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Flora/Rini: Um...okay. Well, you fellow readers MUST reveiw... or else Garra will hunt you down.

Jessie/Rumi: That hunk of turkey jerky is MINE. SO BACK AWAY!

Flora/Rumi: Uh, Rumi's having some disfuntional problems right now.

Jessie/Rumi: OH YEAH?! Then why don't you go make out with Sasuke, huh? GO MAKE OUT WITH SASUKE, RINI! (shoves Flora/Rini and Sasuke into a closet and dares the two of them to make out in the closet.)

Flora/Rini (in the closet while not making out with Sasuke): Fine, then I dare you to make out with Gaara in your closet! And I dare Gaara to make out with you in your closet!

Then the sound of a door slamming is heard right away...

Sasuke: Well she was eager... Rini, can you move? I really don't like your hair in my face, even if it's one of the best blackest hair I've ever seen.

Flora/Rini: Deal with it, it's not like I enjoy the fact that your hand is on my A.S.S.

Sasuke: Right... Maybe we should get out of this cramped closet.


End file.
